


Bombs Away

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bathes, Bill is so annoying omg, Human!Bill, Humanoid!Bill Cipher, M/M, Strong mabifica but whatever not thE FOCUS OF THE STORY OKOKOKOKOk, bath bombs are cool yo, bathing together, whoop whoop im a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel brings home a box full of bath bombs and allows Dipper and Bill to use them, of course Bill wants to see what these so called 'bombs' do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bombs Away

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, dumb idea that has been stuck in my head forever, and ive been in a funk, doubting writing skills and all that so things are getting written very very slowly. BUT!!! I'm pulling myself out so i got a prompt to do (hey yo, if you prompted me just know i'm getting to it next ^-^) and then i can update and junk like that woohoo.  
> Enjoy this weird thing that i didn't proof read and it's 1am and im tired

Pacifica stepped out of the large bathroom that connected to her bedroom, hauling a simple plain box over to her bed where the brunette female Pines twin sat watching her with a huge grin before hoping off the soft springless bed to dart over to the other and snatch the box from her hands and peer wide eyed into the open top.

“I just got these so I haven’t sorted them out, but you can take all the glittery ones since I know you’ll use them,” Pacifica sighed slightly as she watched Mabel sit on the boarded floor with the box between her legs as she reached inside to grab two of the many bath bombs inside.

“You sure?” Mabel stopped her actions to look up at the blonde, said girl walked over to her and sat on the floor beside her.

“Yeah, I have lots of these, and besides, I’m sure you’ll use them more, you always use them when you spend the night,” Pacifica smiled over at the other girl, leaning back on her hands slightly when Mabel happily squealed.

After the sorting was done Mabel put the ones she had been given into the box again, helping the other put the non-sparkled ones back into the bathroom where they belonged. The hours passing by as they spent time together at the large house that the richer of the two called home for the most part, the sun began to sneak behind the horizon and bordering mountains signaling that it would be best for Mabel to head home.

Stopping at the door Mabel turned around on her heels to smile widely over at Pacifica before biting her lips slightly, “Are you sure I can have these..?”

The taller watched as the other nodded over to her side where she held the box against her hip. Pacifica laughed slightly before pulling her into a hug, “Of course! If it wasn’t I wouldn’t give them to you in the first place.”

“I’m just making sure,” Mabel defended slightly as she wrapped her free arm tightly around the other’s shoulders, lingering for longer than a moment before pulling away slightly, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course, be careful, you sure you don’t want a ride?” Pacifica’s expression softened into a slight worry almost as she watched the other shake her head at the offer, declining, “Alright. I’ll see you later then.”

Mabel focused on the other, still closer than normal, an instinct almost pushing her forward to press her lips against the girl’s cheek only to be stopped when she heard the clearing of the blonde’s father’s throat. Quickly the brunette pulled away just enough before slowly sliding her hand down the side of the other’s arm, stopping to hold onto her fingers when her hands reached.

Pacifica chewed on her bottom lip visibly, staring down at nothing as her voice came out in a whisper, “Yeah…”

Mabel pulled back towards the door, the other’s fingers hooking onto her a bit before falling. The blonde looked up and gave her a lopsided smile, receiving a wide smile in return before Mabel’s green eyes moved to the hallway connecting to the entry way of the house to swallow and give an awkward smile to the parents watching her as a hawk as she turned to the door to take her leave, looking over her shoulder once again to wave and mutter a quick bye.

* * *

 

“Bill I swear to God I will cut off your hand, knock it off!” Dipper’s voice spoke in a stern aggression that dripped with annoyance as he glared at his book that he was trying to read.

Bill simply laid on his stomach between the teen and the wall, one hand cradling his chin as the other was almost poking the other, a small gap of space between his cheek and his own index finger as his smile grew larger when the teen would sighed annoyed and yell at him, “I’m not doing anything! I can’t stop if I’m not doing anything in the first place!”

“You’re being annoying as a three year old, and you know it,” Dipper’s grip on his book tightened as he heard the demon choke back his laughter.

“Pine Tree, Pine Tree please look at me,” the blonde demon asked sweetly, the boy’s eyes narrowing towards his page as he ignore his pleas, “Pine tree, please?”

‘ _Just ignore him, he has to get bored eventually, and then I can find out what happens to Jane,’_ Dipper sighed inwardly to himself.

“You know I could just tell you the entire ending to the book, right? Save you the hassle of actually reading through the pointless fillers and what not,” Bill responded aloud as he heard the thoughts echo loudly in his ears.

Still, Dipper didn’t budge and instead closed his eyes and sighed, “No, I want to read this book myself and figure out what happens, no spoilers, and I would be done with this book if it weren’t for you!”

Bill didn’t reply, the moment of silence bringing the brunette to open his eyes again and read a few words, gluing his attention to the story line for a second or two.

“Dipper, please look at me,” Bill asked once more.

Dipper sighed a growl out as he closed his book, setting it on the bed before doing what the demon wished, “Bill what do y-GOD DAMMIT!”

Bill rolled over to his side, dropping his hand as he laughed. Dipper simply glared down at him, not caring that he had just jammed his face into the other’s poke, but more of being annoyed into falling for the action and doing so.

Before Dipper could thwack the other with his book the door to the room was pushed open, the duo looked up to see Mabel walk into the room carrying a box. Bill taking notice and his curiosity taking thrall of him as he perked up on the bed and watched as the older twin set it on her bed.

“Hey, how was Pacifica’s?” Dipper asked as he sat up against the headboard, setting the book on the desk as he watched his sibling.

“What’s in the box?”

“It was great! She showed me how to play pool so we did that for a while, just dorky stuff I suppose,” Mabel shrugged as she sat on her bed and pulled of her shoes.

“What, is in the box?” Bill questioned again, still going ignored quickly.

“Well that’s nice, you guys didn’t go outside? That’s strange for you,” the male twin questioned as he snorted slightly, seeing how Mabel loved being outside it would be odd if she spent even a single day indoors unless she absolutely had to.

“Well we did go outside, we just sorta chatted though,” she shrugged as she pulled her legs up onto her bed, pulling her phone from her short pockets.

“Oh, your, God!!” Bill’s voice raised in pitch, causing Dipper to glare over at him and Mabel to look up from her phone screen, “Well now that I have your attention, what’s in the box?”

“Oh!” Mabel turned and grabbed the box, waving the demon over, “Pacifica gave me all these bath bombs!”

Bill quickly jumped over the edge of the bed to the other side of the room, looking in the box at the assortment of spherical shapes of various colors, tilting his head slightly in confusion, “Bath bombs…?”

“You know, like you put them in the bath when you’re taking one and it makes it all colorful and relaxing and what not,” the girl explained to the demon, watching as he examined a golden glittered one.

“That is not what a bomb is,” he pointed out, slightly disappointed.

Mabel laughed slightly, “Well they’re not going to be real explosive ones! That would be horrid, and illegal.”

“That would be hilarious,” Bill stared down at her, a serious expression on his face before turning his attention back to the box and picking it up, carrying it over to Dipper.

“Yeah, but anyway, Pacifica gave me a lot so if you two want you can use some,” Mabel spoke as she laid back on her bed, grabbing her phone again and focusing on whatever it was she was doing on it.

Bill smiled over at Dipper, who was focused on the bath bombs and hadn’t notice the demon staring at him.

“Why are they all so glittery…” the younger twin whispered as he pulled one out and examined it before putting it back in the box.

“Not all of them are glittery, just the majority are,” Mabel waved him off before turning her back to them.

Dipper hummed as he grabbed another one, reading the label before snorting, “Sex bomb…?”

“Is it like, an aphrodisiac..?” Bill asked curiously as he grabbed it from Dipper’s hands and stared at it with an arched eyebrow.

The blonde demon’s gaze went from the object in his hands back to Dipper with a smile, this time the younger noticed and stared at him for a moment. He rolled his dark eyes before getting up off the bed, “alright, fine, if you really want to.”

Bill laughed happily as he stood up with the box against his hip, watching the teen search through his closet to find a set of clean clothes. Once he was done he closed the door and stared at the demon’s box free hand that held the purple and pink sphere, “we are not using that one.”

“Why not?” Bill brought the bomb up to look at it, examining it as if something were defective with it.

“I don’t trust the name,” Dipper spoke as he walked out the bedroom door and down the hall to the bathroom, flicking the lights on and leaving the door wide open for the demon to follow.

The demon waltzed into the room, kicking the door closed behind him as he set the box on the edge of the sink and counter, turning to the other as he rinsed out the porcelain tub, standing on the raised edge as he held the shower head at different angles before turning it off and putting it back in place.  After hopping down and plugging the drain to fill the tub he turned to walked over to the counter where the box had been placed, peering inside.

“Which one do you want to use?” Dipper asked, gazing up at the demon who was looking through them once more.

Bill gestured slightly with his hand before he spoke, “Up to you, I just wanna see what they do if they’re not actual bombs.”

The teen snorted slightly, for someone who claimed to be all knowing he sure didn’t know or rather understand many things, his excuse of course being that humans just had to make things difficult by mixing the meanings of things and trying to create a whole new meaning to them as well.

He shrugged before walking a bit over to the side, “I don’t care, just choose one, ONE.”

Bill waved his hand off at him, a mumble of how the other was no fun. His back stayed turned, focused on the box as Dipper stripped down out of his usual clothes, quickly kicking them out of the way before carefully getting into the filling water, curling his legs up tightly as he stared at his bare feet under the shallow hot water.

The teen stared at the rising water for a few moments more, his dark gaze turning back to the demon who had pushed the box further onto the counter with one hand as his other reached up to the untie the knot on his bowtie he always wore, gloves already removed. Dipper brought his knees up closer as he rested his mouth against the pale flesh of his knees, staring intently at the other as he turned slightly to put the small discarded stripe of clothe on the countertop, doing a double take as he noticed the younger watching him. A pointed smirk cut the corners of his mouth as his glowing gaze narrowed slightly, long tan fingers slowly running up the front of his waistcoat, circling the buttons as he watched the other who hadn’t notice the demon’s attention on him as he arched a brow at the lazy motions. At an agonizing pace Bill slipped the circular buttons through, one by one, his amusement bubbling in his throat as he swallowed down a snicker.

The final button holding the gold-trimmed clothing around his torso undone, the embrace broke, Bill brought his fingers to the shoulders before shrugging off the waistcoat with a dramatic sigh and eye roll as he spoke in an exaggerated bored and sighed voice, the garment catching on his bent elbows, “Oh grandmother, is it I, Anastasia.”

Dipper’s focus was pulled back as he brought a hand slightly up to his face, a smile wide on his face as he muffled a laugh, “dammit Bill, ruined the mood.”

“Ruined the mood? More like brightened it, it was the perfect moment for that,” the blonde shook his head as he pulled the clothing off the rest of the way, carefully placing it atop the counter before turning to the other with a serious look on his face, “shall I, get the mood back?”

The brunette watched as the lanky demon-turned-man whip around enough for his arm to boneless flail slightly all while keeping a straight face, a brow arched slightly as he stared up at nothing, his other hand already on the collar or his white dress shirt, Dipper snorting into his hand, “Oh my God.”

 “Damn, need some music on in here, really perfect it all,” Bill looked around slightly before over at Dipper, “What’s that one chick you like to listen to? Lady something, I don’t know, but that Government Hooker song would be perfect.”

“Oh my God no!” Dipper tried not to laugh, failing as his voice came out in rigid octaves as his smile stayed put on his face, watching the other.

“Fine, no music,” Bill nodded as he brought his other hand up to the first button on the shirt, slowly undoing it before the second one, pulling on his collar slightly as he did so to open the short more.

 Dipper’s head fell back with a thud against the shower wall, a choking sort of laughter before tilting his head back to watch as the other moved from the top two buttons to the last two, unbuttoning those and pulling up his shirt and circling his hips slightly as he exposed his lean stomach, watching the younger silently laugh as he himself smiled widely and bit the tip of his tongue out of habit.

The teen gestured over at him, “You’re not even being seductive or whatever! You’re just being a complete dork oh my God.”

“I have no music to go by the beat of, I mean what am I supposed to do with deathly silence? Have you ever been to strip clubs?” Bill tugged down his shirt before moving back up to the top buttons, and instead of leisurely undoing them, simply decided to knock off the small display.

Dipper snorted again, “Have you?”

“I don’t have to answer that, and you should know, in strip clubs they strip to the music, you’ll never find one where it’s just deathly silent, that’s just bad service.”

Dipper simply waved him off as he moved to turn off the faucet, sitting in the deeper end of the tub, legs pulled tightly against his chest again as he watched the other toss his shirt onto the counter and grab at random a bath bomb from the box, unwrapping the metallic paper before staring at the bright pink and purple glitter sphere for a moment. Handing it over to the teen who took it into both hands, the bomb already fizzling in his damp hands. Dipper stared at it for a while, not placing it in the water yet, simply cupping it in his hands as he watched the outer layer dissolve for a bit. Slowly lowering it to the space of water next to him, the clear liquid quickly taking color of purples and pinks, speckled with purple metallic glitter.

Bill looked over at him, watching how his focus was drawn to the sizzling water, taking the time to reach into the box and grabbing the few others that he had unwrapped a bit while before when Dipper was stripping. Placing them on the counter before hurriedly shimmying out of the rest of his clothing and grabbing the bath bombs and very nearly jumping into the tub.

Dipper instinctively shut his eyes as the water was abruptly disturbed, recoiling slightly as he opened his eyes to yell at the demon, who was grinning wide with excitement and slight mischievous. The brunette only took a moment before looking down at the other’s long arms that were bleeding with colors of blue, pinks, purples, and yellow, glitter all laced together, “Bill oh m-“

“Bombs away,” Bill unlatched his arms from cradling the bath bombs, splashing into the water and angrily beginning to fizzle and dissolve, his smile widening as he stared at Dipper.

Dipper leaned back against the wall of the shower again, bringing hands up to his face after pressing his palms flat together, sighing loudly as he closed his eyes. Bill ignored him as he blindly felt around for the dissolving bath bombs, grabbing them and pulling them out of the water and examining it, tightening his fist around it as it fizzled, gold glitter laced yellow pigment running down his forearm before he brought his hand back into the water still holding tightly onto the object.

“These are so weird,” he giggled slightly as continued to mess with the shrinking bomb, Dipper opening his eyes and turning towards him, raising a brow as he watched the amusement on the other’s face.

* * *

 

“Good news Shooting Star! You were right, they are not explosives,” Bill started to speak before even entering the room, his voice loud enough to sound as if he was however.

Mabel sat up on her bed, tossing the blanket off of her head as she did so to look over at the door, the younger twin walking in first followed by the tall demon. Before she spoke she looked the two up and down, snorting as she covered her mouth slightly, “Oh my god, you look like me right now after I decide to scrapbook or something.”

The duo were covered in in glitter of several colors. Bill looked down at his feet, the already long pajama bottoms stopping short an inch or two above his ankles, then to his bare arms to raise a brow and hum in agreement as he just now noticed the glitter littering his tan features. Dipper already had taken notice, simply running his hand over his arms in hope to get it off but knowing well enough from his other encounters with glitter that it would likely be there for the rest of the summer.

“Bill used several of the bath bombs, never bring those home again please,” Dipper spoke as he fell face first onto his messy bed, sighing loudly into the mattress.

“I will get them myself because those are amazing, magical,” the blonde laughed as he climbed onto the bed after him, taking his usual place between the male and the wall, running his fingers through the other’s brunette hair and flick at random specs of glitter.

Mabel watched the two for a moment, a warmed smile tugging at her lips as she swallowed slightly, the faint buzzing of her phone catching her attention. Looking down to the bright pixelated screen before flopping down on her bed and pulling the covers over her head again, reading the text that came from the contact listed as ‘Pizzazz’ followed by several hearts. A loud squeal of joy slipped from her as she smiled wide and brought the phone to her chest, a makeshift hug.

Bill narrowed his eyes, looking over at the mess of blankets before his voice echoed through the male twin’s head, ‘ _what’s up with your sister…’_

 _‘Shhh, don’t question it,’_ Dipper thought before sitting up on his elbows and reaching for his book from before.

Bill watched the other get comfortable on the bed, propped up by pillows like usual as he flipped through the pages of the book to find his place before noticing the demon’s bright gaze on him, before he could really question the other he spoke, “read to me?”

“I thought you knew how the book ended already?” the brunette questioned.

The demon shrugged slightly before laying down on the bed, resting his head on one of the pillows next to Dipper, “Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy it still…”

“That question doesn’t mean a no, geez you act more like a six year old than an ‘almighty demon, a being of pure energy blah blah blah’,” Dipper rolled his eyes as he began to read, shutting the demon off before he could retort to the comment as he simply paid close attention to the way the teen’s voice echoed as he carefully read over the printed words on the pages.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (\\(o_o)/) i don't know how to end things aheuhuehue, anyway, hopefully they were dorks enough for you're liking U.U  
> C/K/B/ETC~~~


End file.
